


Brian Dox

by MegaraSicarius



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, brian cox - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, space adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraSicarius/pseuds/MegaraSicarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Professor Brian Cox on a magical journey through time and space, to learn more about the universe than ever before.</p>
<p>But do they learn more about themselves than the universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Dox

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about after the Doctor Who 50th anniversary seminar that Professor Brian Cox did. During some of the cut scenes their dialogue sounded much like innuendo and thus this story was born.  
> Don't take this story too seriously. I use no cannon dialogue (because complaints) and I have no idea where I'm going with this so please bare with me.
> 
> (It goes with out saying I don't own any rights to Doctor Who characters or to Professor Brian Cox)
> 
> Now the context is out of the way, enjoy.

Before now The Doctor had never thought about a man in this way. He was almost scared of his feelings, but just seeing the life fading out of Brian's body, he couldn't ignore them. He'd never felt this way before.

With tears running down his horrified face, holding Brian in a tight embrace, he contemplated giving up one of his few remaining regenerations. After all, it was sort of his fault Brian was dying. 

_What have I done?_

By now Brian was just seconds away from his ultimate demise. The Doctor couldn't take it any more, Brian had begged The Doctor not to give up anything for him but it was too much, The Doctor couldn't sit back and watch his best friend die as he had done so many times before. Not this time.

"Understand why I'm doing this Brian." he pleaded. "I really hope one day, you'll understand." 

The Doctor then proceeded to focus all of his energy on Brian, pulling him in closer. The energy unfurling all around Brian, The Doctor screaming in pain. All of a sudden it was over. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked down at the skinny little man on his knee. _Oh no! I've failed. It hasn't worked..._ At that precise moment Brian took in the biggest breath he could possibly intake.

"Brian you're alive!" The Doctor shouted. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"Of course I'm alive, what are you talking about?" Brian asked groggily.

"You... The... Brian you... I had to..."

"Shh, shh... It's okay, I'm okay." smiled Brian. The Doctor was still sobbing with Brian comforting him rather than vise versa. Brian wasn't used to a babbling Doctor, he usually knew exactly what to say at any moment at any time. But now it was Brian's turn to keep his composure; a thought that he found terrifying.

This was a risk.

He took The Doctor's chin and tilted his head up to face him. He planted a soft kiss onto The Doctor's lips. The Doctor gasped but didn't resist, he felt instantly better. Brian smiled again.

"I love your smile."

"I love you." The words had left Brian's lips before he could stop them but before he could say anything else The Doctor kissed him passionately in reply.

The Doctor pulled away. "I love you too" he replied, simply.

That was it for Brian, he'd made the right decision.

He pulled The Doctor into his arms as though he would never let go and kissed him again. The Doctor responded by taking the kiss deeper as Brian lent in, letting out a gentle moan in the process.

Despite these more than adequate circumstances, The Doctor stopped as quickly as they had started - much to Brian's annoyance.

"Have you any idea how long I've waited for that, Mister?"

"Hey! It's Doctor to you," he joked. "And we're in the middle of a post war clean up, it's a tad inappropriate, don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right Doc, back to the T.A.R.D.I.S then?"

The Doctor laughed. "Only if you promise that you'll never call me Doc ever again."

Brian smiled. "Laughing in the middle of a post war clean up is a bit inappropriate too, by the way."


End file.
